villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Major Threat
Major Threat (also known as Jeff) was once the most evil and powerful villain in another galaxy whose reputation was know throughout the universe and was feared by all. He was also Lord Hater's villainous hero, idol, and reason for becoming evil. However after a chance encounter with "Tumbleweed" (that is how Wander was called in his period), Major Threat learned the error of his ways and found peace and love, becoming a hippie who spreads harmony and brings out the best in others, just as Tumbleweed did for him. Personality He was once the most feared and evil ruler in the galaxy with a tyrannical and bloodthirsty disposition and also leader of Ninety-ounce Nihilists, an evil rock'n roll music band who were the most evil band in the universe. But, when Tumbleweed came into his life, he despised the wanderer and tried to destroy him, however eventually Tumbleweed was able to break through Threat's cold exterior and found the goodness he had deep down, completely transforming Threat from a being of pure evil to a kind and caring peace lover. Ninety-ounce Nihilists eventually were also converted to the good side by either Threat or Tumbleweed and became a peaceful and hopeful band of hippies who play mellow and groovy music at coffee shops. Threat has then dedicated his life to using his resources to improve the galaxy and undo the wrongs he has done, as well as convert his fellow villains to the side of good. However he may still use horrifying raw force in an attempt to sway villains like Hater into being good or stop them from doing evil and mean things, but never does anything too serious. Skills Major Threat was quite possibly one of the most powerful villains in the Galaxy and outside of it, with powerful telekinetic and gyrokinetic abilities to the point where he can create mini-black holes, crush entire planets and even souls. His telekinetic abilities also allow him to control others like puppets and even manipulate technology. However since mellowing out, he no longer uses his powers, except for destroying weapons and tricking other villains into showing their good side. He also owns a massive space ship with a tractor beam. Acts Tumbleweed was once Threat's main nemesis whom he detested with a passion, but after a long time of having his plans foiled by him and chasing him around only to realize that all Tumbleweed wanted was his friendship, Threat realized that Tumbleweed was in fact his friend. Realizing that he grew fond of Tumbleweed, he learned that if he had learned to love something that hated it didn't make sense to hate everything he hated, so he drew the hatred of his heart and dedicated his life to following Tumbleweed's example doing good throughout the universe. Time later came to Hater's galaxy in hopes of converting him to good knowing that Hater wasn't a lost cause. Despite disliking Hater's abusive nature, he is shown to care about Hater in a strange fatherly manner and knows that there is good in him and hopes that Hater can one day see it as well. Hater once admired Threat and was his reason for becoming evil, but after finding out he was good, Hater became devastated. Category:Tyrants Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dragons Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Satan Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Evil from the past Category:Old Villains Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Usurper Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Male Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Destroyers Category:War Criminals Category:Psychics Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessor Category:Aliens Category:Wander Over Yonder villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Nihilists Category:Terrorists Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Crackers Category:Polluters Category:Wealthy Category:Monster Master Category:Protective Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Defilers Category:Successful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Honorable Villains Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Supernatural Category:Master Orator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Starvers Category:Elitist Category:Arsonists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vandals Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Jingoist Villains